1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to means for preventing an object from moving inside a container larger than the object, and particularly to container adapters that are insertable into an oversize container to protectively restrain objects of various sizes and shapes from moving or rattling therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with cases and containers adapted to carry or display a wide variety of objects. Examples may be found in the following prior-art patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,308--Discloses a carrying case that accommodates different-size objects in a nesting arrangement provided by a specially shaped (molded) liner or wall portion at the case bottom. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,972--Discloses a displaying container that accommodates flexible articles of varying lengths in a nesting arrangement provided by specially shaped (molded) base, cover, and intermediate platform portions. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,625--Discloses a container formed from a thin sheet of moldable thermoforming plastic to conformably enclose one or more articles therein and to support the article(s) in a protective outer box during storage, shipping, and handling. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,226--Discloses a displaying container that accommodates a plurality of articles in a nesting arrangement provided by an outer box having top and bottom portions and a specially shaped insert formed (molded) with article-receiving pockets. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,056--Discloses a vacuum-molded compartmentalized receptacle adapted for insertion into a carrying case to hold various sizes and shapes of articles.
While such devices have proven useful for their intended purposes, there has remained a need for article-container adapters that are readily conformable with spatial requirements of articles to be carried in containers having more-than-needed interior space.